


Five Minutes

by WhatIsAir



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsAir/pseuds/WhatIsAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae's had enough of Daehyun's shower-hogging. Naturally the only way to resolve this is to join him in the shower.</p>
<p>“Dae, I swear – if you don’t finish within five minutes, I’m coming in!” Youngjae shouts, pounding on the bathroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

“Dae, I swear – if you don’t finish within five minutes, I’m coming in!” Youngjae shouts, pounding on the bathroom door.

 

Daehyun simply grins and, if anything, sings even louder as he languidly soaps his hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp.

 

“I mean it!” Youngjae calls threateningly, “Three minutes!”

 

Daehyun closes his eyes, letting his head fall back as he rinses the shampoo from his hair. Youngjae had hogged the shower and used up all the hot water yesterday; he can shower in the freezing cold today for all Daehyun cares.

 

A rapid-fire succession of _thump_ s rain on the bathroom door.

 

“ _Jung Daehyun!_ ” Youngjae sounds absolutely furious. The corners of Daehyun’s lips curve into a delighted smirk. He loves winding Youngjae up. The results are always endlessly rewarding.

 

He hears a rattle, followed by a click, as the bathroom door is yanked open. Daehyun’s eyes fly open and he splutters as water goes down his throat. He hurriedly straightens and turns to stare, wide-eyed and disbelieving, as Youngjae lets himself into the bathroom and starts stripping.

 

“What –” he says weakly, and winces at how shaky his voice is, “– what are you doing –”

 

Youngjae doesn’t pause as he finishes yanking his shirt up and over his head. “I would’ve thought it was fairly obvious –” his shirt joins Daehyun’s in the hamper, “– I’m gonna shower.”

 

Daehyun realizes he’s staring, speechless, as Youngjae starts making quick work of his jeans, unzipping and pushing them down his hips. He shakes his head to clear it. “Yeah – in case you haven’t noticed, the shower’s taken.”

 

“And in case _you_ haven’t noticed,” Youngjae retorts, stepping out of his jeans, “I don’t care. I did warn you, five minutes ago, that I was coming in.”

 

Youngjae – there’s no other word to describe it – _shimmies_ out of his underwear in a manner that shouldn’t be sexy but somehow _is_ before tossing it unceremoniously into the hamper. Daehyun stares, and he knows he’s staring but he can’t help it because Youngjae is beautiful. He’s pale and flawless and breath-taking, everything Daehyun is not, and it makes him want – it makes him _want_.

 

Daehyun abruptly feels light-headed, like someone’s knocked all the air from his lungs, and his mouth is so, so dry, despite the fact that water is pelting his back and he’s surrounded by steam.

 

Then Youngjae turns and opens the shower door. Cool air hits Daehyun’s face for a brief moment and he manages to suck in a lungful of air that’s not heavy and clogged with steam before Youngjae pulls the door shut, trapping the two of them in the shower.

 

Daehyun doesn’t realize he’s backing away until his back hits cold tile behind him.

 

His friend grins cheekily at him before stepping closer, reaching an arm around Daehyun to get at the shampoo sitting on the shelf behind him. Daehyun swallows, his throat visibly constricting, and does his best to fold himself into the tiny space between the tiled wall and the showerhead.

 

Shampoo in hand, Youngjae cocks his head and smirks at him. “What’s the matter, Dae?” he asks lowly, “Did I interrupt your me-time?”

 

Daehyun isn’t given a chance to reply as Youngjae shifts so he’s under the shower spray, tilting his head back to wet his hair thoroughly. Daehyun barely manages to tear his eyes away from the mesmerizing line of Youngjae’s throat as he wriggles out from behind the showerhead and moves to open the door.

 

Youngjae’s hand on the back of his neck stops him.

 

“Done so soon, Dae?” he murmurs, and Daehyun shivers when he feels Youngjae take a step forward, crowding into his personal space. His thumb is rubbing concentric circles into the back of his neck. It’s incredibly distracting. “You don’t have to stop on my account.”

 

“I’m – I think I’m good, thanks, Jae,” Daehyun says, feeling immensely proud that his voice only comes out an octave higher than usual, instead of two. “Enjoy your shower –”

 

Youngjae moves, then, shifting closer until he’s pressed up against Daehyun’s back and Daehyun’s breath stutters out of him as though he’s been socked in the gut because Youngjae’s hard, and Daehyun thinks, _finally_ , as he spins around and surprises Youngjae with a bruising kiss.

 

It’s frenzied and demanding and absolutely perfect, and when Youngjae presses him back against the wall Daehyun lets him, his own hands finding purchase on Youngjae’s ass, using his grip to pull him closer still.

 

He feels rather than sees Youngjae smile against his mouth, before abruptly pulling back. Daehyun can’t help the whine that escapes him as he follows, chasing Youngjae’s lips.

 

“Jae –” he groans, and shuts up when Youngjae places a hand on his shoulder, pushing. Daehyun sinks to his knees readily and pauses to look up at Youngjae from under his lashes. There’s a flush in Youngjae’s cheeks that wasn’t there before and he’s just as affected by this as Daehyun is, if the heaving of his chest and laboured breathing are anything to go by.

 

Daehyun licks his lips as he leans forward to lick a stripe along the underside of Youngjae’s cock, and Youngjae hisses, one hand coming up to steady himself against the wall, the other digging, not uncomfortably, into Daehyun’s shoulder.

 

Youngjae tastes amazing, a heady mixture of citrus soap and musk, and Daehyun pauses so he can lean his head against Youngjae’s hip and just breathe him in.

 

“You gonna do that all day or are you gonna blow me?” Youngjae asks, breathless and impatient, and Daehyun chuckles.

 

He pulls back and, before Youngjae can complain any more, mouths at the head of Youngjae’s cock before swallowing him down to the hilt.

 

“ _Fuck_ –” Youngjae breathes, the hand on Daehyun’s shoulder tightening. Daehyun slides his mouth over Youngjae’s length, reaching down to fist himself as he does so, while Youngjae babbles nonsensically above him. “Your mouth, Dae – it’s so – _ahh –_ ”

 

It’s extremely gratifying to be able to reduce Youngjae – normally cool, calm, and collected – to a whimpering mess, and if Daehyun’s mouth weren’t full he would smirk with satisfaction.

 

Youngjae’s close; Daehyun sees it in the involuntary clench of his stomach and the tension in his jaw, sees it in the effort he’s making to hold back. Daehyun reaches for the hand on his shoulder and places it on his head, instead. He lets his jaw slacken as Youngjae begins thrusting into his mouth, one hand cradling the back of his head so he doesn’t hit the wall.

 

Daehyun adjusts his rhythm so he’s pulling on his cock at the same pace as Youngjae’s thrusts. Youngjae’s cock hits the back of his throat and he gags as tears spring to his eyes, and comes into his hand, his cry muffled by the cock in his mouth. Youngjae doesn’t let up, continues to fuck into his mouth relentlessly, pulling back at the last second before he releases, painting Daehyun’s face with come.

 

Some of it lands in his mouth, and Daehyun swallows it before bringing a hand up to wipe the rest from his face, lapping it up from his hand. Then Youngjae’s pulling him to his feet and crushing their lips together, licking into Daehyun’s mouth so he can taste himself on his tongue.

 

“I knew it would work,” Daehyun mumbles, finally, against Youngjae’s lips.

 

“What would?” Youngjae asks, pulling back to look at him, confusion evident in his features.

 

“Riling you up so you’d do something to put me in my place,” Daehyun tells him, and flashes him a brilliant smile, before turning and darting out of the shower and bathroom, out of Youngjae’s reach.

 

“You’re such a punk!” Youngjae yells after him, grinning.

 

Daehyun’s laughter from down the hallway is the only response he gets.


End file.
